bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Paige
Paige's NXT television debut took place on the third episode of the rebooted NXT, taped at Full Sail University, in which she lost to Sofia Cortez. From September 2012, after gaining a large surge in crowd support, Paige went on a winning streak defeating the likes of Audrey Marie, Sasha Banks, Emma, Aksana, and multiple victories over Alicia Fox. On 30 January 2013, Paige was assaulted by ring announcer Summer Rae, due to Rae's jealousy of Paige's popularity and success. On 13 February episode of NXT, Paige suffered a shoulder injury after brawling with Rae, which Rae exploited later that episode to end Paige's undefeated streak. After Paige continued to confront Rae, Paige defeated Rae in a singles match, despite Rae's pre-match attack, on 1 May episode of NXT. In June, Paige entered a tournament to determine the first NXT Women's Champion. She defeated Tamina Snuka and Alicia Fox en route to the final, in which she defeated Emma to become the inaugural champion (the episode aired on tape delay on 24 July 2013, the day WWE officially begins her reign). Paige made her first successful title defense on 14 August episode of NXT, defeating Summer Rae. In the following months, Paige teamed up with Emma to feud with Summer Rae and Sasha Banks. Paige successfully defended her title against Natalya on 4 December episode of NXT, and against Emma on 27 February 2014 at NXT Arrival. On 24 April, Paige was forced to vacate her NXT Women's Championship, ending her reign at 274 days, due to being elevated to the main roster. Paige surprisingly made her main roster debut on the 7 April 2014 episode of Raw, the night after WrestleMania XXX, congratulating Divas Champion AJ Lee on her successful title defense at the pay-per-view event, after which AJ slapped Paige, challenging her to an impromptu match for the championship, which Paige quickly won, making her the youngest Divas Champion in history at the age of 21, the first Diva to win the title in her debut match and the only woman to hold both Divas and NXT Women's Championships at the same time. Paige had her first successful title defense on 28 April episode of Raw in an impromptu match against Brie Bella, which went to a no contest due to Kane attacking Brie, as Paige escaped. In her first successful title defense on pay-per-view, Paige defeated Tamina Snuka on 4 May at Extreme Rules. Paige suffered her first defeat on the main roster on the 19 May episode of Raw against Alicia Fox in a non-title match, which led to a title match between the two at Payback, where Paige prevailed. In June, Paige started a feud with Cameron and defeated her in two non-title matches. However, Cameron's tag team partner Naomi went on to defeat Paige in a non-title match and was granted a title match at Money in the Bank, which Paige won. On the post-Money in the Bank episode of Raw on 30 June, a role reversal occurred when a returning AJ Lee quickly defeated Paige in a title match to regain the Divas Championship, in which Paige was initially reluctant to face Lee, but she then agreed to the match per request of the live audience. Despite the championship loss, Paige acted as if she were best friends with Lee during tag matches in which they teamed together. At Battleground, Paige lost a rematch for the Divas Championship to Lee. On the post-Battleground episode of Raw on 21 July, after Paige and Lee won a tag match against Emma and Natalya, Paige turned villainous after viciously assaulting Lee. This eventually set up another title match between the two on 17 August, Paige's 22nd birthday, at SummerSlam, which Paige won to capture her second Divas Championship. A month later at Night of Champions, Paige lost the title back to Lee in a triple threat match which also involved Nikki Bella. Paige then formed an alliance with Alicia Fox while still feuding with Lee, but after Fox failed to secure Paige a victory in another title match against Lee at Hell in a Cell, Paige dissolved their alliance by attacking Fox the following night on Raw. At Survivor Series, Paige participated in a 4-on-4 elimination tag team match where she was the last person from her team to be eliminated, courtesy of Naomi. On 5 January 2015 episode of Raw, Paige became a fan favorite again as she rescued Natalya from a post-match assault by Divas Champion Nikki Bella, which led to a non-title match between the two the following night on Main Event, which Paige won. This led to a tag team match between Paige and Natalya against The Bella Twins at the Royal Rumble, which The Bella Twins won. Following weeks of being tormented by The Bella Twins, Paige unsuccessfully challenged Nikki for the Divas Championship at Fastlane and on 2 March episode of Raw, after which, the returning AJ Lee saved Paige from a post-match attack by The Bellas. This led to a tag team match at WrestleMania 31 between Paige and Lee against The Bella Twins, which Paige and Lee won in Paige's WrestleMania début. On 13 April episode of Raw, Paige won a battle royal to become the number one contender to Nikki Bella's Divas Championship and was attacked after the match by Naomi, who injured her in the storyline and made her unable to compete. Paige returned on the 18 May episode of Raw, after a one-month absence, saving Nikki Bella from an attack by Naomi and Tamina Snuka, before attacking Bella as well. This prompted a triple threat match between Paige, Naomi and Nikki at Elimination Chamber, which Paige lost. In June, Paige went on to unsuccessfully challenge Nikki for the championship in two singles matches on Raw and Money in the Bank, after Nikki and Brie switched places and in a triple threat match on 4 July at The Beast in the East, which also involved Tamina. On 13 July episode of Raw, after weeks of being outnumbered by The Bella Twins and their ally Alicia Fox, Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the Divas division, introducing the débuting Charlotte and Becky Lynch as Paige's allies and NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks as an ally of Naomi and Tamina, which led to a brawl between the three teams. The trio of Paige, Charlotte and Becky, originally dubbed "Submission Sorority", was renamed "Team PCB", after the first-name initials of each wrestler. The three teams would ultimately face off at SummerSlam in a three-team elimination match, which PCB won after Becky Lynch pinned Brie Bella. On 31 August episode of Raw, all members of PCB competed in the first ever "Divas beat the clock challenge", but Charlotte was named number one contender for the Divas Championship, as Paige fought Sasha Banks to a time limit draw. This led to two matches between Paige and Banks on the 7 and 14 September episodes of Raw, which Banks won, and on 10 September episode of SmackDown, where the two fought to a no contest. Charlotte won the Divas Championship from Nikki Bella on 20 September at Night of Champions, and during her celebration the following night on Raw, Paige turned on her partners and cut a worked shoot promo, where she claimed Charlotte was only there because of her father and berated other members of the Divas division, including Becky and Natalya. This also led to Paige having multiple confrontations with Natalya. Throughout October, Paige acted as if she wanted to reconcile with Becky and Charlotte, only to attack them. In November, Paige became the new number one contender for Charlotte's Divas Championship after winning a fatal four-way match, but was unsuccessful in regaining the title on three different occasions: at Survivor Series, when she lost by submission, the following night on Raw in a rematch, which ended in a double countout, and at TLC, when she once again lost. Paige took some time off television after her rivalry with Charlotte due to injury, and returned on 18 January 2016 episode of Raw, accompanying her former rival Natalya to her match against Brie Bella. Upon her return, Paige started competing in various singles and tag team matches, ending on both winning and losing sides. Paige then aligned herself with fellow Total Divas cast members Brie Bella, Natalya, Alicia Fox and Eva Marie, facing Lana, Naomi, Tamina, Summer Rae and Emma in a 10-Diva tag team match on the WrestleMania 32 kick-off show, which Team Total Divas would win. After defeating WWE Women's Champion Charlotte on two occasions, Paige was granted a title match on 20 June episode of Raw, where she failed to capture the title, and would be attacked by Charlotte and her accomplice Dana Brooke post-match, before being saved by Sasha Banks. This led to a tag team match the following week on 27 June episode of Raw, where Paige and Banks scored the victory. As part of the 2016 WWE draft which took place on 19 July, Paige was drafted to Raw. On 17 August, Paige was suspended for 30 days after violating the company’s wellness policy. In September 2016, Paige revealed that she would be undergoing neck surgery and would not be wrestling for an undisclosed amount of time. On 10 October, Paige was suspended again for her second violation of the wellness policy; this time for 60 days. On 19 October, she underwent successful neck surgery and was cleared to return to in-ring competition in September 2017. On 20 November 2017, Paige returned on Raw as a heel to attack Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James and Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Paige was joined in her attack by the debuting Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville, with whom she formed the stable Absolution. Paige returned to in-ring action in her first match since June 2016 on 4 December episode of Raw, defeating Sasha Banks. Later in the night, the group attacked Alicia Fox. At a house show on 27 December, Paige suffered another injury after taking a kick from Sasha Banks in a six-woman tag team match, thus forcing the referee to stop the match. She suffered an impact injury to the neck, keeping her from competing at the Royal Rumble. Paige continued to accompany her fellow Absolution members in their matches; but did not return to in-ring competition. During the WrestleMania 34 kick-off show, Paige made a cameo appearance as part of the commentary team for the first ever WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal. On the post-Wrestlemania episode of Raw on 9 April, Paige officially retired from in-ring competition due to injury. Just a day after revealing her in-ring retirement, on 10 April 2018 episode of SmackDown Live, Paige was announced by Shane McMahon (acting as the commissioner of the show) as the new general manager of SmackDown, turning her face once again and disbanding Absolution in the process. Paige remained on the position throughout the rest of the year, however, on 17 December episode of Raw, the McMahon family announced that starting that night they are taking charge and the general manager position was quietly removed. The following night on SmackDown, Shane McMahon confirmed that Paige is to remain around the show but not in the same position. After spending some weeks away to promote the film Fighting with My Family, Paige made a backstage appearance on the 10 April 2019 episode of SmackDown, where she announced that she would be bringing a new tag team to the division to feud with The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) for their WWE Women's Tag Team Championship. A week later, Paige began managing the newly formed team of Asuka and new SmackDown draftee Kairi Sane, called the Kabuki Warriors. The duo would initially be unsuccessful; however, while Paige was on an off-screen hiatus due to undergoing neck surgery, the duo would capture the titles on October 6 at Hell in a Cell, turning heel in the process. When Paige came back to congratulate them on the October 28 episode of Raw, the duo turned on her, with Asuka spraying Paige's face with green mist, effectively severing ties with her. She then took on a contributor role for WWE's show WWE Backstage, which premiered November 5.Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:SmackDown General Managers Category:Managers/Valets